The Man Behind the Mask
by rozen-eynes
Summary: A story that looks at the background of the Titans most dangerous enemy.


The Man behind the Mask.

A story that looks at the background of our favourite bad guy!

Enjoy - DIT

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. First Kill.

The man twisted the ends of a white bushy moustache around the ends of his fingertips. His beady blue eyes glared with a dynamic intensity at his colleague, Liam Harper, a young man in his late thirties, high skilled, extremely dangerous, a shinning example of what the organisation had to offer it's clients. The man smiled to himself as he took a hard drag of his cigar. Smoke swamped Liam's senses. He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't being taken seriously. But the young man remained silent. In his line of work you had to respect your boss, particularly if they had other assassins better then you at their disposal.

"So, you want to enrol that child in our program?" a chuckled loomed.

Liam shut his eyes. "After what I've told you, how can you refuse?"

"Easily."

"But he killed Takamio! And he's the number one! I should know I've tried to take that guy out for years…"

"But you never could."

Liam didn't need to be reminded of his failure. The humiliation was already unbearable. Every since Takamio had appeared on the scene, he'd been the world's number one assassin. Without a doubt the best. Liam's bosses had ordered him to personally request Takamio join their establishment. But Takamio had refused. And that was the polite way of putting things. And in this league you're either with us or your against us. For the next four years of his life, Liam had dedicated his life to tracking and eliminating Takamio. And for four years he had failed twelve times! Then this kid comes along and does the deed he couldn't!

Liam shook his head. Maybe he wasn't as good as he thought he was. But then it had been an accident.

"Tell me everything that you know." More smoke rushed up against Liam's cheek. Liam nodded his head, speaking in a gentle tone he relayed the events of last night.

"As I'm sure you're aware Takamio was hired to kill Senator Wilson. Well, he managed to easy enough. I discovered the body myself. Five bullets to five major organs. Takamio's style. But then I found the Senator's kid with his father's gun, and Takamio dead."

The man was stoking his moustache again. "But you never saw what happen?"

"No sir."

"And your quite sure there was no one else in the house?"

"No one sir."

The man lean in close to Liam's face. His hot sticky breathe gusted against Liam's skin. "How old is the boy?" he inquired, a faint glimmer of curiosity struck his voice.

"He's only six."

"_Six_?!" His expression said everything. "And you think it was an accident?"

A smile leaked across Liam's lips. "Of course. What else could it have been?"

Suddenly the man glared at Liam, wiping away his smile as quickly as it had arose. "Never doubt the mind of a child, especially when their parents are involved."

"Em…yes sir."

The man leaned back into his chair giving the matter some careful consideration. Eventually he subsided. "Alright, have the child enrolled."

Liam stood, thanked the man then left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Outside in the cool corridor, Liam tugged on his tie, before breezing down the hall. Around the corner he collected his guns, as a matter of security all weapons had to be left at the reception.

Once his weaponries had been returned to him, Liam turned his full attention to the spiky haired boy fiddling with the helm of his shirt. His dull blue eyes were red as if he had been crying.

Staring at him, Liam felt a sense of pity he never knew he had. _Is that what the children of those you've killed loved ones feel like? _Liam ignored the voice. Shutting it out as if it didn't exist. I'm a killer. It's what I do.

"Come on Slade, we've got places to be." Liam took the boy by his arm and lead him towards the exit….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's gets better I promise!!

Please Review!

DIT


End file.
